Role Play (Godzilla Kaiju Battles and Me)
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: I was doing a role play with Godzilla Kaiju Battles and the role play became a story. Two couples one weird, but fun story. The couples are: Shadow x Tails and Vector x Charmy x Espio.


Annie: I was doing a role play with Godzilla Kaiju Battles and the role play became a story. Two couples = one weird, but fun story.

Vector: We're part of the story?! Alright!

Espio: Vector, you and me were part of her story. Remember?

Vector: Oh, right. Thanks for the Vector x Vanilla part in there.

Annie: You're welcome.

Charmy: Enjoy the story!

* * *

Shadow lied Tails on his stomach on his bed and started kissing down his back.

"Sh-Shadow." Tails moans as he shakes from Shadow's kissing down his back, where a big scare he got when he was a child, before he felt Shadow rubbing his namesakes. Soon, Shadow is face to face with Tails' butt.

"Sh-Shadow?!" Tails said scared as he never done this before. Shadow cups the butt, sticks his tongue out and drags it across Tails' butt. Tails, yelping, but moaned, asked what shadow was doing, and Shadow stopped for a minute and simply replied he was licking his butt, and went back to doing it. Tails moaned again when that tongue of Shadow's went back to licking his but before yelped as Shadow's tongue went over his butt hole, shocking Tails greatly.

"Sh-Shadow?!" Tails asked even shock than before as Shadow keeps licking his butt hole before he moved it inside his butt.

"Ahhh?!" Sh-Shadow!" Tails screamed as he fall onto his chest raising his butt even more higher. Shadow moved his tongue in and out before adding a finger inside of Tails making the said fox shocked and moaning uncontrollable as he lose it after as he cummed on the floor.

"Shadow...that was...amazing..." Tails gasped.

"Thank you, Tails...I'm glad you loved it." Tails pushed Shadow down before going to Shadow's manhood, shocking the poor hedgehog as he licks all the way down then back up over and over until he puts his mouth over the tip of it. Shadow moaned like hell, putting his hands on Tails' head.

"T-Tails." Shadow moaned out before Tails took him fully into his mouth as he bobs up and down in a fast movement.

(But at the Chaotix Agency things were not so good these days.)

Vector had drunk so much liquor, he got so drunk that he was gay towards Charmy whenever he was drunk. Right now, he was on top of the bee in his bed, shoving his huge ass tongue in the bee's mouth as he squirmed. Vector's tongue tasted strongly of bad liquor and cigarettes. Even worse, tons of saliva slid down Vector's tongue and into his bee buddy's mouth. Charmy saw Espio is the conner and had saw he was also drunk as he walks over to the two.

'Oh boy!' Chramy thought before Espio got onto the bed. When Espio got there, things got nasty for Charmy. Espio had licked his nipples making Charmy moan, but at the same time fight back the tongue inside his mouth. Vector had saw Espio join in and had allowed it as he knows his bed partner to well as he wants to join in with him. Vector pulls his tongue out of Charmy's mouth and moved his head in between his legs as Espio kisses Charmy gentile as Charmy starts to relax a bit with Espio being gentile with him unlike how Vector was before. But soon, Charmy felt his first orgasm coming, but didn't know what it was. Espio had licked Charmy's mouth to enter and Charmy didn't know this as he gasp as he cummed into Vector's mouth before Espio had moved his tongue slowly inside Charmy's mouth. Vector moved of on his fingers into Charmy's butt hole and Chamry broke the kiss between him and Espio as he felt nothing but pain.

"It-It hurts!" charmy tries to get away from Vector's fingers as Espio tries to make it forget the pain as he licks his nipples again and pumps his manhood at the same time.

(There was a part where Godzilla Kaiju Battles wanted Vector to crap into Chamry's butt, but I got rid of it as it wasn't going to be a good thing for Charmy.)

Vector politely, yet drunkily, moves Espio aside, and lies Charmy flat on his back on the floor of the bedroom on some pillows. Then before charmy could move, Vector has covered him completely, by lying his arms on to Charmy's little arms yet not hurting him and his manhood was pressed against Charmy's butt hole. Charmy doesn't like where this is going and Espio had kissed Charmy on the lips to keep him from hurting himself when vector enters him. Vector drunkily trusted in and out, but to Charmy's shock, he did it at a very gentle paste, sexily humming to him. Charmy was really shocked by this as Espio keeps kissing him before Vector had trusted fully inside him and hit the sweet spot inside of Charmy making him moan loudly as Espio deepens the kiss.

(There was even one where Vector singed, but I got rid of that one too saying: "Sing? Not that's being weird or anything, but singing when doing it? Now that's just weird." It may or may not be true, but it so would of in stories)

Vector trusted deeper and Charmy keeps moaning as Vector hits the spot over and over before Vector cummed inside of Charmy. Espio went in between Charmy's legs and kissed him on the kips before he trusted inside of him making him moan before Espio started to trust inside of Charmy at a fast movement as Chamry wraps his arms around Espio's neck before he broke the kiss for needed air. Espio had cummed inside of Charmy before he moved out and held Charmy in his arms as the little bee fells asleep in his hold. Vector had moved both of them to his bed in the office, in case he needs sleep when working on a case, and placed them there before he clawed before Espio and pulled the sheets over them and had falling asleep along with Espio as Vector moves his right arm moved both of his lover. Later (At may be nine or ten in the morning), Vector and Espio, now no longer drunk, woke up. And saw Charmy in Espio's arms before remembering what happen last night and boy do they feel sorry for Charmy.

'Damn it.' Both thought as they looked at Charmy in Espio's hold. Vector gentile rubs Charmy's little arms before the little bee woke up.

"Hi, guys..." The bee yawned.

"H-Hey Charmy." Vector said scared of how the bee would take it from last night badly.

"Morning, Charmy." Espio said calmly, through on the inside he is freaking out. Charmy looks between them both before he feels pain on his low back.

"Ow! Damn it, Veckey! You were to big to go inside of me! At less Espkey was gentile with me! You were to rouge with me!" Charmy said with tears at the corner of his eyes as he moves his head to Espio's chest to hid his face as tears start to go down his face. Vector felt sorry.

"I'm really sorry, little buddy...please forgive me..." Vector sobbed.

(I died of laughter here after I read that! ^.^)

Espio knows Vector was sorry, but why did Charmy hid in his chest and he was confused by that and until he felt it become wet along with Charmy's arms moving a lot.

"Charmy?" Espio saw Charmy with tears coming out of his eyes as he tries to stop them with his hands.

"What?" The bee sniffled.

"Are you O.K?" Espio asked gentile and with Vector sobbing still in the back, this gives Espio the chance to see if Charmy is really O.K or not.

"Yeah...just sore..."

"Vector. Let's let the boy sleep." Espio said. Vector nodded.

"Also, Vector, I forgive you..." He sniffled.

"Thank you, Charmy...how about a bowl of ice cream when you wake up?" Vector offered.

"That'd be good." Charmy smiled as they tucked him in. Espio stayed where he was as Charmy got a good hold on him and Vector went ice cream shopping for Charmy as the little bee likes any kind of ice cream.

'Boy does Charmy not know his own strength. I can't stay like this for long.' Espio thought as he looks at Charmy. Vector came back after four hours of shopping as he also got a freezer for the ice cream he brought.

"You brought two hundred ice creams?'

"If it keep the little child happy, why not?" Espio can't fight with that being true.

"I guess so." Espio shrugged. Charmy woke up after two hours and he saw Vector with ice cream in a blow and he let go of Espio, who is happy to have Charmy off of him as e went to the bath to go wee. (Better than saying the real word) Vector picked Charmy up and put him on his lap as Charmy eats his ice cream with a smile, one that a small child would wear, on his face making Vector feel like he has done something like being a pedo or something.

"So you feeling better, kiddo?" Vector pat his head.

"Yes. Thank you." Espio came out and saw Charmy on Vector's lap as he eats his ice cream. Espio smiles, through no one had seen it as it is rare for him to smile, at what is is seeing.

'Looks like Charmy is going to be fine. After all, who would forgive Vector after what he did and let the same guy put him on his lap?' Espio thought before he sat beside Vector facing Charmy as the little bee eats his ice cream.

(In the cave (as that's Shadow's home)...)

"T-Tails." Tails had just toke half of Shadow inside of his mouth and is still making bobbing movements as fast as he can. Tails felt Shadow put his hands on his head and push, making him suck deeper. Tails moans at that making Shadow sliver at that as Tails got all of him inside him. Shadow felt close, but Tails removed his head.

"T-Tails?" Tails just smiled at him before he stretch himself and got on top of Shadow making the said hedgehog confused until he saw Tails just kick his legs from under himself and fall on top of Shadow's manhood make both moan, but what Shadow doesn't know is his manhood is all the way inside of Tails and had hit that sweet spot inside of Tails. Tails moaned before he moved up and down on shadow and when shadow had opened his eyes, he saw he was nuts-deep into Tails before he put his hands on Tails's hips and moved him faster than what Tails was doing. (I didn't want to say 'balls-deep')

"S-Shadow." Tails keeps moaning before Shadow got Tails on his back, but was careful of his name sake before he trusted rapidly as Tails moans louder making the cave they were in to echo with Tails's moans. Shadow and Tails felt they were close than before as they build up was getting bigger and bigger before they cummed and Shadow kissed Tails on the lips gentile.

"T-Tails."

"S-Shadow." Both curled up to each other after Shadow pulled himself out of Tails and went to sleep.

* * *

Annie: And that's it.

Tails: ! *Runs to hid in his room*

Annie: O...K... That's something I didn't see coming.

Shadow: Human!

Annie: Oh shit! Gotta run! See ya! *Runs for her life*

Shadow: Get back here, human! *Runs after me*

Annie: Good thing that was a robot I asked Ivo Robotnik to make for me. Oh, it's Eggman's real name. Ja Ne.


End file.
